Quando Chove
1º de Outubro de 2015 |anterior = "Catch and Release" |proximo = "Back to the Barn" |nome = When it Rains |prod = ASA |escrito = Katie Mitroff e Lamar Abrams |dirigido = Byung Ki Lee (animação) Jasmin Lai (arte) Ian Jones-Quartey (produtor co-executivo) Joe Johnston (supervisão) |storyboard = Katie Mitroff e Lamar Abrams}} When it Rains é o 20º episódio da 2ª temporada de Steven Universo. Sinopse Steven ajuda Peridot, que tem medo de tempestades. Resumo do Episodio O episódio se inicia com uma discussão entre Peridot e as Crystal Gems, Garnet e Pérola insistem que Peridot as conte sobre o que é "o grupo", enquanto Peridot insiste que não vai falar nada, Steven então sai do banheiro e se desculpa por interromper a discussão. As Crystal Gems então decidem investigar sobre "o grupo" sozinhas, deixando Steven vigiando ela no templo, Garnet antes de se teleportar faz sinal de coração e diz que ama Steven, enquanto Ametista se despede. Steven um tempo depois começa a preparar sua comida, enquanto fala com Peridot que pode sair do banheiro, então começa a trovejar e Peridot corre assustada para Steven achando que o trovão foi causado pelo grupo, enquanto Steven explica que é uma simples tempestade. Steven corre para fora do templo e começa a dançar na chuva, mostrando á Peridot que não tem nada há temer, Peridot então , ainda com medo, sai do templo na chuva, um tempo depois, os dois voltam para dentro e se enxugam, Steven e Peridot conversam, ela agradece á ele por ter explicado sobre a chuva pra ele e diz que irá contar a ele sobre "o grupo", ele insiste em chamar as Gems mas Peridot começa a chorar dizendo que não quer a ajuda delas, ela pede para ir ao Jardim de Infância, Steven então fala que só vai se os dois forem de mãos dadas. Já no Jardim de Infância, os dois conversam, Steven explica á ela que não foi feito no Jardim de Infância, Peridot então descobre que ele é um híbrido de humano e Gem, mas não dá atenção, eles entram no núcleo do Jardim de Infância, Peridot tenta abrir o painel de controle com esforço, mas sem sucesso, já Steven consegue com facilidade, Peridot liga a energia, tenta alcançar o pedestal principal e não consegue, então Steven a coloca em suas costas e ela consegue, ela então mostra á Steven sobre o que é o grupo, revelando que todos os Gems Agrupados são protótipos do Gem maior capaz de destruir a terra quando terminar de emergir, então os dois saem dali e começam a discutir sobre precisar das Crystal Gems. Steven e Peridot são surpreendidos por um ataque de Gems Agrupados, Steven forma sua bolha e protege á ele e Peridot, os dois começam a rolar a Bolha e são surpreendidos cada vez mais por mais gems agrupadas, um Gem então ataca os dois, Steven só consegue conter o ataque dele mas não o deter, quando tudo estava acabado segundo Peridot, Garnet aparece junto com as outras Gems e destroem todos as gems agrupadas, Steven então diz a Peridot que as Crystal Gems são necessárias para o combate contra o Gem mutante principal. Peridot e as Crystal Gems fazem uma pequena discussão, então, diz que irá contar a elas tudo sobre o Gem Agrupado Principal. Personagens * Steven * Peridot * Garnet * Pérola * Ametista * Gems Agrupadas * Rose Quartz (mencionada) * Greg Universo (mencionado) * O Grupo (mencionado) Informações de Produção *É revelado que Peridot tem medo de tempestades; *É revelado que existem uma Gem Agupada, maior que a Terra, está implantada no núcleo da Terra; * Peridot começa a se entender com as Gems nesse episódio, e finalmente, deixa de as chamar de "Crystal Estúpidas" e passa a chamar Crystal Gems; ** Ela, no entanto, ainda parece ter uma forte antipatia pelas Crystal Gems. * Este é o primeiro episódio que Peridot expressa gratidão; * É o segundo episódio em que Peridot não é uma antagonista; * É revelado que Gems do tipo quartzo eram feitas no Jardim de Infância. Informações de Fundo * É a primeira vez que Peridot aparece em um sneak peek. Continuidade * Este episódio acontece diretamente após os eventos de "Catch and Release". * Vários outros Gems agrupados são apresentados neste episódio. * Esta é a quarta vez que o Jardim de Infância é visto. * É o segundo episódio que Garnet diz a Steven que ela o ama. Alusões ASA Erros * Quando Peridot chuta a porta do banheiro, na cena seguinte uma ponta da estrela na camisa do Steven está em cima da tampa da panela; * Quando Peridot vai discutir com as Crystal Gems no Jardim de Infância, ela empurra Steven, mas ele não chega a cair. Porém na cena seguinte, ele aparece sentado no chão. Galeria es:When it Rains en:When It Rains Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 2ª Temporada